Jigoku no Shichinintai
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: The Inutachi get sent into hell to face their long dead enemies, the Shichinintai! To get out, they must do some pretty weird things. And there is even a time limit! But how can you kill those who rule the Netherworld? IXK, MXS, possibly JXB
1. Chapter 1

Jigoku no Shichinintai

By ForgottenKaze

_The Shichinintai's hell._ This story is both from my imagination and a slight rip-off from the drama CD _Jigoku de mattae Shichinintai (the Shichinintai who waited in hell), _which I have never heard. It will have the usual "Ooaniki" in it, as well as slight yoai/shounen-ai overtones (BankotsuXJakotsu, who else?). Please don't sue me if it sucks!

**I own nothing but a little of the plot!**

"A strange voice?" Inuyasha echoed.

He and his gang had stopped to ask what was going on when they heard the villagers talking about a strange occurrence.

"Aye" the old man affirmed. "Sometimes, on nights when the moon grows full, you can hear strange voices coming out of the cave on the side of Mt. Iriguchi."

'_Gateway'?"_ Kagome thought.

"This Iriguchi-zan, does it have any spiritual places on it?" Miroku inquired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked the monk.

"Remember, Inuyasha, the Shichinintai were resurrected on a sacred mountain."

"Oh, yeah… I forgot."

"Are ye listenin'?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that. Please continue."

"Anyway," the old man continued. "It's not just voices, it's also noises. Noises like from the depths of hell."

"Such as…?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm…let me think… Well, one night we heard a sound like somethin' was bein' twirled around an' around very fast. And another night, somethin' like a whip and a sword as one. Others, there would be shots like gunfire, and many others, all with screams to accompany them." The man stopped, perplexed.

"Have ye heard of the Shichinintai?"

They all nodded, but the memories of those seven were… unpleasant…

"The sounds that come from there sound very much like their fighting techniques."

"Okay…. Meaning…?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Meaning that that cave might be an entrance into hell," the young monk said calmly.

"Have you tried an exorcism?"

"O' course we have, but they're all too scared t'enter the cave"

"Then it is beyond our reach," Miroku told him sadly and then walked away in that unmonk-ishly way of his.

"Hey…!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Too bad," the old man told some of the other villagers that had come to join him. "We even had a reward ready."

At this Miroku turned. "A reward!? Why didn't you say so? Come on everyone! Let's go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the old man told his friends.

-----Near Iriguchi-zan-----

"This is as far as I dare take ya, the rest is up to ya," the young village lad told the group. 

The lad was brave, going to where his elders wouldn't even come within half a mile, but he was plainly freaked.

"Thank you, here you go," Kagome said handing the child a bag of chips.

"Thank ya!" he exclaimed, unused to the strange food the miko had just given him, and was off.

"Why did you give him that?" Inuyasha asked once the kid was out of earshot.

"He brought us this far while he was plainly scared, so I thought that he should be rewarded," Kagome replied.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Miroku asked bringing the two back to Earth and to the mission at hand.

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"Such an aura…" Sango murmured while she put her Taijiya mask on in the entrance to the cave.

They walked until they found the cavernous centre of the mountain. Exactly in the centre was a large portal that swirled with black, red, blue and purple youki.

Kirara bristled.

"Think we should go in?" Kagome murmured to Inuyasha near where his human ears would have been.

"Why not?" he returned her question irritably.

"Be careful Inuyasha," Miroku cautioned. "I sense an amazing demonic aura."

"Let's go," Inuyasha said decidedly.

"Didn't you …" Sango had no time to finish her sentence before the Hanyou had jumped into the portal.

"He's always so reckless, when will he learn?" Miroku asked no one in particular, before jumping in himself.

"Ready Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice muffled by her mask.

"Yes, c'mere Shippou," she answered, offering her shoulder to the kitsune. He leaped on.

"Let's go!" Sango said as both teenagers and the two demons leaped into the portal.

"Do you know if we will be able to find the guys?" Kagome called to Sango inside the portal. The inside was like a red and black version of the Bone Eaters Well (think like the portal to the demon graveyard in episode 6).

After a few seconds, the girls heard a crunching sound under their feet and knew that they had landed.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I don't know…" She peered through the pearly red mist that surrounded them, as wary as a wild cat. "Look! Over there! Houshi-sama! Inuyasha!" Sango called.

"Sango-sama!" Miroku called back.

"Inuyasha, do you know where we are?" Kagome asked when they had closed the gap between them and the men.

"I don't really know. I can hardly smell you guys, let alone anything else. Let's go and look around," Inuyasha answered. But on the next step he took, there was a particularly loud crack.

"What the hell?" he demanded before lifting the object in question. Inuyasha had broken the top part, but it was definitely a human skull. He dropped it in surprise.

"We should take them back and hold service," Miroku said as he began to step forward.

"I don't think you can monk," a voice behind Miroku said. Everyone whirled around to face the stranger.

"And why not?" Miroku demanded.

"See, to bury them all, you would need a graveyard as big as this world, _your _world," the young stranger said as he came into the light.

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha cried, astonished.

"Yo!" Bankotsu replied.

Horray! No school today (I hate these rhymes)! I hope you liked it! And please, pretty please, please send me reviews (puppy dog eyes). And if anyone who has read my other Shichinintai story is reading this, please review that too! I seriously don't care if you flame me!

Amayo!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. My parents are ripping out the carpets in our house 'cause my little sisters are allergic to dust and all that, so we have to wear shoes and socks and I can't find my flip-flops! They're also doing my room so all that's left as its supposed to be is the 1000 pictures on my walls, not even my anime/manga shelf is how it's supposed to be! But enough of my ramblings, let's get a start on the second chapter of _Jigoku no Shichinintai_!

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" Inuyasha spat at his enemy.

"You said it puppy."

"Stop it with your damn riddles or you're going to hell, here and now!" Inuyasha said, pulling out Tetsuaiga.

"Sorry, but it's technically impossible for me to go to hell from here," Bankotsu told him, looking bored.

"What!?" Inuyasha hissed, bunching the muscles in his shoulder like a cat ready to pounce.

"You don't get it? It should be obvious. You guys _are_ in hell, simple as that," Bankotsu said, shrugging.

The Inu-tachi stared at him in wide-eyed horror. Sure they heard of the place and Inuyasha and his elder brother Sesshoumaru had beat the crap outta the sword of hell Sou'unga, but even Miroku, who had the shortest lifespan of them all, hadn't expected to end up there for a few years, much less getting there through a portal in the middle of a mountain.

"You must have been touched in the head or something," Inuyasha finally managed to say. "The netherworld was closed off when we sealed Sou'unga and the other is only for demons…"

"Baka, you didn't really think that annoying sword was the only way in, did you?"

"No, but-" he broke off and looked at Bankotsu suspiciously. "How did you know that Sou'unga is annoying?"

"Cause it's at my palace."

Six pairs of eyes widened.

"What? I'm the lord of hell," Bankotsu said simply. He grinned as he caught a metallic sound in the distance. "I'm sorry, I meant _we _are the lords of hell."

The moment he said this, the large tank-like form of Ginkotsu emerged from the mist. Riding on him were the Shichinintai members Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Mukotsu with the enormous cannibal Kyoukotsu lumbering beside them. Jakotsu waved happily and called out to Bankotsu.

"Oh damn," Inuyasha muttered as he saw Jakotsu.

"Oh don't worry cutie, I'm dead and your alive. The worlds don't really work like that," Jakotsu sighed mournfully when he saw Inuyasha's face.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly," Renkotsu sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Huh?" Bankotsu didn't seem to have any idea of what Renkotsu was babbling either.

All eyes were on Renkotsu.

"It is impossible for living beings to survive in the netherworld for long then a day."

"Where did you hear that?" Bankotsu asked, quizzical.

"Ooaniki, did you read '_The rules of Hell for Dummies'_ ?" Renkotsu asked his young leader.

"No, it's just a pile of crap and you know I can't read. Why?"

"Because they say in the third chapter that living beings cannot survive for more then 24 hours in hell!"

"Oh, okay then. I'll read it after I learn how to read," Bankotsu replied, bored. Renkotsu sweatdropped.

"Hate to break into your little heart-warming conversation, but mind telling us how in the hells we can get back?" Inuyasha interjected spitefully.

"I wouldn't mind, except I have no clue," Bankotsu answered.

"Nani?!" the inu-tachi cried in exasperation.

"Ooaniki, when we get back to the palace, I will give you reading and writing lessons so you can read '_The Rules of Hell for Dummies'_, okay?"

"Sure. Does it say that kind of stuff in it?"

"Yes, Ooaniki," Renkotsu sighed, exasperatedly.

"Then, let's hear it!"

Renkotsu sighed as he took out the book. "It says here that if living beings ever find their way into the Netherworld without dying, they have one chance to get out: defeat the lord(s) in battle."

"Oh yeah, I sorta remember that…" Bankotsu muttered, silently cursing his bad memory.

"So all I have to do is beat the crap outta you guys in battle again!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't forget, pup, there is always that time limit."

"So what? I'll kill you anyway!"

"Hello?" Bankotsu asked, waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Did you not hear me? We. Are. Dead. Must I repeat it again for you?"

"Ok, I meant I'll _defeat_ you anyway!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "If you can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's a map, you can use it to find us. We appear as red X on the map so we're easier to see. Once you find one of us, that person will give you something to do, plus you have to beat them in a fight. Understand?"

"Keh! Of course we understand!" Inuyasha practically yelled as he took the map from Bankotsu. The Inu-tachi did not really like being told what to do by their former, now dead, enemies, but they really had no choice. It was a literal do or die situation.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Bankotsu joked. "We will be waiting where you see those X. By the way, you have to defeat us in the order that you originally killed us, don't ask why."

"Fine! But let's hurry up! We still have to kill Naraku you know!" Inuyasha interjected angrily.

"Fine, see you there!" Bankotsu yelled before disappearing into a ball of blue light and flying of to… where ever he was supposed to go. The others did the same, but with different coloured lights depending on the person (Jakotsu- purple, Renkotsu- red, Suikotsu- green, ect…).

"So, do you guys think that we should do what they say?" Inuyasha asked his gang when the Shichinintai had left.

"It seems as if it is the only way out," Miroku told him reasonably.

"Who's first?" Sango asked.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Kyoukotsu in the north," Inuyasha answered, checking the map.

"Then let's go!" Kagome exclaimed.

So the gang left toward the north preparing to face the giant Kyoukotsu.

This chapter is dedicated to Ocean Siren because she put this story on her alert list!

PLEASE review and make this poor authoress feel loved and wanted! You'll get the next chapter faster that way!


	3. Chapter 3

The third chappie of Jigoku no Shichinintai is here! I would like to thank all those who read this, and would like to ask them why the heck none of them have reviewed!? The exceptions are Jazkastar and Ookami Kiba. This chappie is dedicated to both Chiurra and Ocean Siren for having this story on their alert list! Err, this chapter contains Kyoukotsu bashing and the next shall contain Mukotsu bashing.

Now please read and _review_.

If you stupid lawyers think I own InuYasha, you are crazier than I am. So no, I'm NOT paying your damn fine! -.-# Stupid lawyers.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, do you know anything about Kyoukotsu?" Kagome inquired.

"Not really. It wasn't us that killed him the second time. It was Kouga," the Hanyou answered. He was looking at the map that Bankotsu had given them. "But the flea-bitten wolf did say that he was an idiot."

"I hope that he isn't as physically strong as Bankotsu," Miroku added.

"I don't get it," Shippou sighed. "If he was the strongest, why wasn't he the sharyou?"

"Because most groups have smart people as leaders," Kagome answered the kitsune.

"Really? I don't think our group is a good example of that!" Shippou exclaimed.

"What was that? You little – " Inuyasha began, but couldn't finish for they heard a crunching sound in the distance.

"What are the chances that's Kyoukotsu?" Sango asked, readying the Hiraikotsu.

"Let's find out!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running toward the giant figure on the horizon.

* * *

"Are you Kyoukotsu?" Inuyasha demanded when they had neared the giant.

"Me? Yes. I am," Kyoukotsu replied in an attempt to sound smart.

"So, Kyoukotsu no Shichinintai, do we do your task or do we defeat you first?" Miroku asked the giant.

The cannibal seemed to ponder this for a second before lumbering towards them and yelling "You can fight me first! For I, the great Kyoukotsu-sama, shall not be defeated."

"You already were - twice!" Inuyasha retorted, unsheathing Tetsuaiga.

The two opposing forces clashed. The result was energy spreading out from the two into a circle form. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou where shielded by Kirara, who had transformed in the nick of time.

"This time you're really going to get it!" Inuyasha called as he went into a second charge seconds after landing from the first one. In mid air, Tetsuaiga positioned to hit the mercenary's skull, Inuyasha saw a small scar on Kyoukotsu's forehead. It was the same spot where Naraku had placed the Shikon shard. Upon seeing this, Inuyasha thought it would be best to hit and kill him. Because turning mid-air is next to impossible, Inuyasha merely jumped off Kyoukotsu's head and landed on the ground. He leapt up again and unleashed the Kongousouha. The hanyou brought his sword in diagonal slash as hundreds of adamant shards flew from the blade. The giant cannibalistic mercenary fell with an animal cry as the shards entered his skull.

"Is he dead?" Shippou asked after a few moments.

The so-called dead man rose in response. "You can't kill us. But if you can do my task, you may go on to defeat my brother Mukotsu," Kyoukotsu said simply.

"Than what the hell is your task!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

Kyoukotsu considered this carefully and spoke his carefully chosen words, "I forgot."

"You forgot your own task!?" Sango exclaimed angrily.

Kyoukotsu nodded. Suddenly, a giant can opener came flying from somewhere in the south. The cannibal's head jerked with the impact. He curled his left hand into a fist and hit the palm of his right hand.

"Euge!" he cried. This time, a giant stone with a striking resemblance to the Rosetta stone hit Kyoukotsu from east of where the mercenary and Inu-tachi were. On the stone were the words 'Shut up and take Latin classes!' Kyoukotsu retook what he had said.

"I know what you must do." He reached behind him and pulled out… Bright pink plastic skipping ropes! "At least one of you must skip rope better than I!"

Inuyasha and the others glared at him. Lightening from who-knows-where flashed behind the angry living beings.

"You don't actually think we're going to do it, do you?!" demanded Shippou.

The giant glared at the small fox, scaring Shippou into hiding behind Kagome.

"Yes, you must," Kyoukotsu replied slowly. "Watch my awesomeness!" He started skipping with a giant hot pink and shiny purple rope with flashy things on the end. After the fourth skip, he tripped over his own feet. Straightening up, he declared proudly "You must do better than four skips!"

Kagome stared at him. "Got a _human_ sized rope?" The giant summoned one. Kagome started to skip. She did it normally four times and then did it backwards four times.

"NOOOO!!!!" Kyoukotsu howled. He whacked the ground. The skulls that made up the ground rattled with the force. "You have defeated me!" the giant sobbed. "You may go onto my brother Mukotsu! He is that way!" He pointed vaguely towards the west.

"Okay then," Miroku said once the group was a little ways away from the giant. "That was… interesting."

"Riiiight…." Inuyasha agreed, although he didn't sound convincing. "Anyway, let's go!"

The journeying group headed toward the west and towards the mercenary the second most likely to get tortured by the authoress.

* * *

The can opener thing came from my English teacher. We were trying to find another use for a can opener and I thought 'Why not hit Kyoukotsu over the head with it?' And yeah… Don't ask about the Rosetta stone, the Latin or the skipping rope thing. It was just random-ness that my twisted mind came up with. I was bored!

Okay, my kind readers, _**REVIEW!!!!**_ Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, the fourth chapter of Jigoku no Shichinintai. I'm sorry for the wait, but I had no clue what Mukotsu would do for his task and it only came to me really late last night…

I love you guys! Thanks to Chiurra, spider wench, TraitorTatara, kirayasha aka kira, chi-chan and LuvFluffyHateKikyou. I'm glad to see you're all enjoying this.

I do not own InuYasha, Kaze no Naka e, the song 'Zombies' or the Cranberries.

* * *

"Great, know where the heck that idiot Mukotsu is?" Inuyasha demanded for the millionth time since they had Kongousouha-ed the hell out of Kyoukotsu. No pun intended.

"We should be getting there soon…" replied Sango as she looked cautiously around herself and the gang.

Since it had only been three minutes since they had beat Kyoukotsu, they shouldn't really be worried, but remember, this is the Inu-tachi. They are paranoid and have a Spiderman to kill and a Hell to get out of.

After another two minutes and Inuyasha asking if they were there yet and Shippou always giving him the answers, they spotted a column of pink and purple steam. Since none of them had a better idea, they decided that it was Mukotsu cooking something up… What? They did not want to know.

Once there, they saw Mukotsu doing something odd. He was dancing around a giant black European cauldron and chanting "Double Bubble, Toile and Trouble" as he danced around it, adding random stuff as he went and while wearing a sombrero.

Finally, after five seconds of the poisoner's antics, Inuyasha stalked up to the midget and whacked him on his head. The hanyou knelt down to Mukotsu's height and grabbed the struggling mercenary's head.

"Hey. Do you want us to kill you or do your task first?" Inuyasha asked in a monotone voice.

"R-release me! You can….uhh…. Chose…" Mukotsu said, grinning.

"We'll kill you!" said Sango and Kagome at the same time, both readying their weapons.

At the exact same second, Kagome unleashed her sacred arrow and Sango her Hiraikotsu. The force of the two weapons somehow painfully blasted Mukotsu to pieces.

After about five seconds, the little mercenary resurrected himself.

"You have defeated me… Why? Is it because of my face?!" Mukotsu demanded the two very angry women. He was stopped from continuing by a fiery glare from Sango and an ice-cold one from Kagome.

"Just give us the damn task already!" yelled an extremely pissed Inuyasha.

"Fine. For your task, you must sing better than me!" exclaimed Mukotsu.

The Inu-gang stared in wide-eyed horror and covered their ears as Mukotsu attempted to sing 'Zombies' by the Cranberries. The authoress has, for your convenience, ears, and whatever may remain of your sanity, omitted this due to the fact that he sounded like rusty nails on a chalkboard and couldn't keep the tune right. Oh, and it was blasted by two three story speakers.

After five minutes of ear-grating torture, a giant HP printer, a giant can-opener, a giant toaster, the Rosetta stone, a giant glob of metal and a giant globe came at and hit Mukotsu.

"I…will…so… beat…you…" puffed Miroku as he got up from his crouching position and removing his hands from his ears. "Now… Be a nice little man and give me the microphone!"

How the heck Miroku knew the name of an invention that wasn't supposed to be created for more than 450 years, the world shall never know.

Anyway, he picked up the black mic and began to sing his song 'Kaze no Naka e' solo.

_Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro kaze no naka e  
Doko made mo ikura demo michi wa aru sa  
Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro magatteta tte  
Saigo ni wa sore ga ii kamo shirenai_

_Docchi datte ii koto arisugiru kara  
Nariyuki de kimetatte ii sa  
Ashita wa ashita muri o shinakerya  
Chigau sora hirakeru darou_

_Dakara sou konya wa  
Tawamureru hana o sagasou  
Ichiya demo ii yume  
Te ni shita hou ga rikou da_

_Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro kaze no naka e  
Ura mo mite raku mo shite ikite mitai  
Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro dou ni ka naru  
Shitai nara sureba ii kamo shirenai_

_Mukaeba Naraku nigereba kodoku  
Naze itsumo nankan bakari  
Kurushii magireru hanatsu chikara de  
Umakuiku chansu mo aru sa_

_Miagereba anna ni  
Utsukushii tsuki mo deteru  
Nemurenai otome yo  
Asa made koi o gorou_

_Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro kaze no naka e  
Doko made mo ikura de mo michi wa aru sa  
Hyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Hyu-ru-ru-ru-ro magatteta tte  
Saigo ni wa sore ga ii kamo shirenai_

_Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro kaze no naka e  
Ura mo mite raku mo shite ikite mitai  
Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ra Shyu-ru-ru-ru-ro dou ni kanaru  
Shitai nara sureba ii kamo shirenai _

After the song ended, everyone was stunned into silence by the monk's performance and the music that had come out of nowhere. Then, Sango started applauding, quickly followed by the rest of her group.

"Everyone hates my face…" Mukotsu muttered in a corner. "Fine. Fine. You pass. Now scat! Before you insult me more…"

The Inu-tachi shrugged at each other, turned eastward, and began to walk toward their match against Ginkotsu.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, but I really wanted this finished. I'm leaving for camp until next weekend, but I'll have a computer at least twice in the week, so you can't get out of reviewing! hint hint, nudge nudge Oh, and if anyone wants the English lyrics to Kaze no Naka e, ask and I'll give them to you in a review. And does anyone know how Ginkotsu fights/talks without Renkotsu? I have an idea, but it still needs work.

See you all in a while! Amayo minna-san!


End file.
